horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge
'''"Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge" '''is an episode in season 1. Plot Peter is painting a picture of Mum when Henry frightens him with an alien mask. Peter runs away and Henry decides to do some "finishing touches" on his painting. When Peter comes back, Henry has painted a mustache on Mum. Peter starts calling for Mum, so Henry threatens him by saying that he will paint him blue if he does it again. Peter then grabs his brush and falls over, spilling his paint all over the floor and his face. Mum sees what has happened, and Peter blames Henry for it, so Mum sends Henry to his room. Henry vows revenge on Peter, but Mum tells him that he will stay in his room longer if he keeps making so much noise, and can only leave to go to the toilet. Henry spends the rest of the day playing with his toys. The next morning, he wakes up to find that everything in his room has gone, with a radio that has a recording of Mum telling Henry this. He switches the radio to Destruction FM and starts singing a song about getting revenge on Peter. When he stops singing, he realises that he has drawn pictures of what he will do to Peter all over his wall. He sends messages to Margaret and Susan in Margaret's garden and they get Ralph to bring him a bucket of paint. He quickly paints his wall and just finishes when Mum comes up with his lunch. After Henry tells Mum that he will not do what he did again, he is let out of his room. Henry and Ralph start plotting their revenge against Peter when Margaret and Susan come up, because Henry said that Margaret could be the leader of the Purple Hand Gang for a whole day if she got Ralph over. When Ralph remarks how Peter could think that the mask was real, Henry comes up with an idea. Peter and his friends are painting in the kitchen, when Henry turns the radio over, pretending to be a news reporter saying that the Earth is being invaded by aliens. With Ralph, Margaret and Susan helping out with the plan, Peter and the others instantly fall for it. Henry says that the only way to protect themselves is to paint their faces and the outside of the house blue, which Peter and his friends instantly do. When Dad comes home, Peter delightedly tells him what they did and they start painting Dad as well. Afterwards, Henry, Ralph, Margaret and Susan start laughing fit to burst, talking about what the best bits were, whilst Henry is glad that he is finally revenged. Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Moody Margaret *Rude Ralph *Sour Susan *Tidy Ted *Spotless Sam *Goody-Goody Gordon Goofs *Ralph says that the mask that he is holding is the one that Henry used to frighten Peter, but the mask looks nothing like the one that Henry used. Category:Episodes